Compasión
by Ensoleillement
Summary: A veces la muerte resulta difícil de vencer. One-shot. Yaoi: Blued.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**_Compasión_**

No podía evitar sentir su propio rostro totalmente humedecido por las lágrimas. Sentía el cuerpo a punto de fallarle, la respiración entrecortada por el llanto imparable que se había apoderado de él, y esa dolorosa sensación de soledad en la cual se veía envuelto desde hacía veinticuatro horas. Acarició el rostro frío de su amado, no queriendo que lo alejaran de él, quería que permaneciera a su lado, ya que habían prometido estar juntos por siempre. Incluso habían prometido casarse cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad, vivir juntos, ser felices, brindarse amor el uno al otro, jurarse lealtad y el que nunca se separarían, andar por las calles con los dedos entrelazados, juntar sus labios con ternura, hacerse uno por las noches, mostrar pasión, compromiso y un sentimiento que viajaba mucho más allá de la amistad.

Pero, su amado había roto una promesa.

Él se encontraba recostado, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración inexistente. La vestimenta que llevaba era del color que siempre usaba: Rojo. Alrededor de él yacían sus objetos más preciados, y su cabeza descansaba sobre una almohada.

No pudo evitar sollozar con más intensidad. No podía imaginarse una vida sin estar a su lado, quería que lo llenara de ternura con sus sonrisas, que sus ojos lo endulzaran con sus destellos, y acurrucarlo en sus brazos con amor.

Sin embargo, Blue sabía que eso no volvería a ser posible.

Las palabras de consuelo de sus compañeros se perdían en el aire. Nadie podía entenderlo, menos cuando ellos podían intercambiar sus lágrimas con la persona que amaban. Él no, lloraba sólo, no permitía que nadie lo tocase, ni a él ni al cuerpo dentro del ataúd. Maldijo las guerras y batallas, quiso romper su espada, y al intentarlo ésta sólo rebotó lejos. Lo que más lamentaba, era que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su amado; cuando lo encontró agonizando, al decir "te amo" su mirada ya se había perdido en la opacidad de la muerte.

Quería estrecharlo, aunque sea besar sus labios una vez más, pero no se lo permitían. Le repetía cuánto lo amaba una y otra vez, mostrando por primera vez fragilidad al exterior. Las lágrimas no cesaban, algunas se escurrían sobre el rostro sin vida, usando aquello de excusa para acariciarlo.

Un tiempo después, la hora de llevarlo a que descansara en paz arribó, y por más que renegó, pataleó y lloró con desesperación, lo inevitable sucedió, y se llevaron el ataúd con el cuerpo dentro a las tumbas de Hyrule. Quiso seguirlo, pero sus compañeros lo retuvieron, queriendo acompañarlo en su dolor, y él sólo golpeó el suelo con impotencia.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, ni Vio ni Green se atrevieron a dirigirle la palabra. Ambos sufrían por la pérdida de su tan querido compañero, y a la vez ambos tenían más que claro que su dolor no era comparable al de Blue.

Él se recostó en su cama, volviendo a sentir las lágrimas fluir desde sus ojos. Abrazó una almohada, imaginando que era Red, y su llanto no hizo más que incrementarse. Lo deseaba de vuelta, quería tenerlo en sus brazos nuevamente. Maldijo a las diosas por haberle quitado su razón de vivir tan pronto. La tristeza y dolor inyectaban su corazón sin piedad alguna, incitándolo a gritar mil y un maldiciones y sacrilegios. Se haló los cabellos e inició una rabieta furiosa, gimiendo lisuras entre la impotencia y el dolor. No podía soportarlo, había pasado tan sólo un día desde el viaje sin retorno de su amado y ya se sentía en medio de una locura amorosa.

No lo soportaría, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Esa misma noche, asegurándose que sus dos compañeros estaban dormidos, decidió que su amado y él debían estar juntos. El suicido no era solución, Red era demasiado bueno, y tenía un lugar asegurado en el paraíso, y si intentaba quitarse la vida, las diosas lo castigarían llevándolo a una dimensión de sombras.

Emprendió directo al cementerio, donde en una sala pequeña yacían los ataúdes que poseían cierta importancia para Hyrule. Allí estaba la tumba preciada, digna de un héroe, cubierta de pétalos de rosa y con la espada cuádruple perteneciente al difunto sobre éste. Blue, cegado por el amor y los impulsos, abrió rabiosamente el ataúd, contemplando a su ángel tieso y sin rastro de vida. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon, y con la delicadeza nada propia de él, cargó el cuerpo del rubio al estilo nupcial y se retiró del lugar.

A la luz de la luna se encontraba él, sentado en el césped, con su fallecido novio acurrucado en sus brazos. Lloró, besó sus labios muertos y acarició su cuerpo congelado por el deceso con amor mal contenido. Miró al cielo, y maldijo a las diosas nuevamente. Las lisuras se combinaban con las blasfemias en contra de las deidades protectoras de Hyrule, exigiéndoles que le devolvieran la vida a su amado. Tomó medallones de Farore, Nayru y Din, y los lanzó de manera iracunda e ofensiva, gritando mil y un maldiciones, totalmente enloquecido por la falta del candor de Red.

Lo que no sabía, era que sus diosas lo oían a la perfección.

Estas divinidades, ofendidas por la profanación de la sepultura de uno de sus héroes, decidieron cumplirle su deseo al desvergonzado de túnica azul, al cual habían iluminado para que portara una espada sagrada.

Y con todo su enojo, le devolvieron la vida al cuerpo del héroe.

Blue sintió algo vibrar dentro del rígido cuerpo del pequeño. El habla se le escapó, y con una mezcla de temor y esperanza observó al joven de rojo. La mirada se le dilató al notar al chico abrir los ojos y observarlo sin destello alguno en la mirada. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pero al besar su mejilla no sintió ésta sonrojarse. Le tomó de las manos, éstas permanecían heladas. Le hablaba, pero él no respondía. Lo sacudió, y éste se permitió zarandear sin resistencia alguna.

Blue rompió en llanto, notando el terrible error que acababa de cometer.

Las diosas le devolvieron la vida a su amado Red, no el alma.

Y por más que rogó perdón, abrazando a su muerto viviente, rezando, arrepintiéndose de todo lo anterior...

Red no volvería a ser el mismo jamás...

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
